1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to manually operated tape dispensers including a tape cutter, and more specifically to a tape dispenser with cutter configured to be mounted on a forearm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several occupations have tasks that require the application of tape to a workpiece, often on a repetitive basis. For example, painters usually apply painter's tape or masking tape to floors, windows, and other surfaces when painting walls. Construction workers apply drywall tape to the joints between drywall. Medical personnel employ tape for a variety of purposes, including adhesive tape to secure dressings to wounds. Even law enforcement personnel employ tape to mark off crime scenes.
On such occasions, the persons applying the tape must perform other tasks with their hands while simultaneously applying the tape. In many cases, it often takes time for the worker to put aside what he or she is doing to retrieve a roll of tape, and sometimes also a tape cutter, from a toolbox or other storage location when it becomes necessary to apply the tape. Several tape dispensers that can be attached to the worker's wrist or arm have been developed to address these problems. However, none have proven to be entirely successful. Thus, a painter's tape dispenser with cutter solving the aforementioned problems is desired.